Battle in Traverse Town and Meet Jibanyan and his friends
Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has awaken in another world Psychemon: Where are we? Dracmon: I don't know. Opossummon: And where's our friends? Psychemon: Taiki? Yuu? Tagirus? Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon? They look so worried for their Friends even their Partners. And they are holding their Partners Xros Loader. And then Someone is lookin at them Meanwhile ????: Come on, you sleepyhead. Wake up! Gumdramon wake up and he saw his Partner Tagiru: Are you okay? Gumdramon: I... Think so. Tagiru: Those monster that attack you where after the Mystic Digimon. but its was your heart they really want, because you have the Mystic Digimon and the others. Gumdramon: Tagiru? Why are you acting to strange? Tagiru: Tagiru? What are you talking about? I'm Ray the Flying Squirrel. He rub his Eyes and he saw Ray the Squirrel Gumdramon: Oh! My bad. I though you were my partner? Ray: It's alright. And even though, you're Friends is okay. Shoutmon: We were worried about you. Damemon: You were Unconscious for 1 Hour. Gumdramon: Your Majesty? Damemon? You're alive! Shoutmon: Of course, we're Alive. Marine: I think you over done it, Metal. Metal: Sorry about that. Gumdramon: Mystic Digimon? Ray: Of course. We were trying to save you and your friends for those monsters. It turns out, they were after you and your friends. Metal: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you and you're Friends of all the Digimon are the chosen one. So Beggars can't be chooses. Shoutmon: I want you to tell us. What's going on here? Meanwhile Tikal: Okay, you know that there are many other world beside you're world and this town, is it? Whisper: Of course, Whis. Komajiro covered his mouth Komajiro: But they're supposed to be a secret, Zura. Tikal: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything has changed. Meanwhile Gumdramon: What is a Heartless? Marine: The one's they attack you and your friends from you world, remember? Metal: Those without hearts. Marine: The Darkness in people's hearts-- that's what attracts them. And there is Darkness within every heart. Ray: If you're a Digimon. Haven't you heard of a Digimon name Lucemon? Meanwhile Jibanyan: Lucemon? Tikal: He was studying about the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. Komasan: If there's a Report? Can we see them, Zura? Tikal: He's Page has been scattered. USApyon: To where, Dani? Tikal: To many World's. Jibanyan: If they are, maybe our friend went to find them, Nyan. Tikal: Yes, that's right. Whisper: We better go tell him, quick! USApyon: Wait! All we can here is to find the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic. Tikal: That's right. The Digimon chosen ones. Meanwhile Gumdramon: So, I'm a Mystic Digimon. Shoutmon: I am a Warrior Digimon. Damemon: And for me, I'm a Guardian Digimon. Marine: That's right. Metal: The Heartless have great fear from the Digimon's Power. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what. Gumdramon: But I... Didn't ask for this. And I don't want to make Magic. Shoutmon: Look, I know I'm a Digimon King. But I don't want to be Warrior for this. Damemon: Even for me. I didn't want to become a Guardian. I was just protecting my friends. Ray: The Power just chooses it's Digimon. And it chose, you guys. Metal: So, tough luck. Shoutmon: How come this happen? I remember being in Yuu's Apartment Then Shoutmon and his Friends realised Shoutmon: Wait a Minute! What happened to our home?! Gumdramon: Our Partner's World!? Damemon: Even our friends!? Opossummon. Yuu... Shoutmon: Psychemon, Taiki... Gumdramon: Dracmon, Tagiru... Metal: You know, I don't have a clue. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare for youself. Shoutmon: Prepare for what? Metal: To fight for your life. Are you ready? They nodded means Yes Metal: Marine, Ray. We better go see Tikal, she should be here with other visitors. Marine: Metal! Ray: Look! They saw a Heartless Metal: Guys, run! They went to the Door and it slam Whisper Whisper: Ow! Tikal: Guys! They ran off Metal: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, let's go! They jump out of the Window, back at the Red Room Whisper look so flat Meanwhile Metal: Don't worry about these guys. You better go and find the Leader. Let's go! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are going to find the Leader and they went to the 3rd District. At the Balcony, Jibanyan and his Friends saw the Heartless Komasan: Monge! Is that the Heartless? Jibanyan: Let's go get them! Nyan! They got thrown out of the Balcony and they landed on Shoutmon and his Friends All: Sorry. Then something is Shaking and they get up, then they saw everything blocked off then the Heartless appeared so they are fighting them. After they fight all the Heartless, then the Leader of the Heartless has appeared so they are fighting it After the Guard Armor has been Defeated and then Heart has been release then the Leader is gone 3 Minutes Later Gumdramon: So, you guys are Youkai? Shoutmon: And you're looking for us? They nodded means yes Metal: They too, were looking for the Digimon's Warriors. Komajiro: So, can you come with us? We can travel many World's from our Plane, Zura. Shoutmon: If only we could find our Partners. Shoutmon and his friends look down USApyon: Maybe you will. Whisper: You sure, Whis? USApyon: Don't know. But we need to them to help us to see many World's. Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Go with them, especially you'll find you're Friends. Damemon: I guess. Whisper: But you cannot come with us, with that face. No frowning and no sad faces. Whis. Komajiro: All you need to do is to be funny. Jibanyan: And let's all see you're happy faces. Gumdramon: Happy? Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and gonna smile and they use a Funny Face All: (Laugh) Komasan: That's a Funny Face! Shoutmon: Alright, we'll go with you. USApyon: USApyon, Dani. Jibanyan: Jibanyan, Nyan. Komasan: Komasan. Komajiro: Komajiro. Whisper: Whisper, at your serwhis. Gumdramon: The names Gumdramon. Damemon: Damemon. Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. Komajiro: All for one and one for all, Zura. Meanwhile ????: Who ever thought that those Creatures would defeat that Heartless. ????: It's not just the Power from the Digimon. The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian has given them an Extra Strength. ????: Why don't we just turned the little punks into a Heartless? It would make things more faster. ???: And the brat's Youkai Friends. Are the Youkai Cat lackey's. They all look like little ugly molecules from where I can see them. ???: You're the exactly Mr. Handsome. (Laugh) ???: You! How dare you say something to me. ???: Enough! It was Myotismon Myotismon: The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian has chosen those Digimon's. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, they could be quite useful. Back in Traverse Town Metal: Make sure you're prepared for the Journey ahead of you. We don't know who far the heartless have spread. Marine: Check out the shops here. They've got some cool stuff! Tikal: This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit. They have them money Omega: And I also, fix your Device. He give it to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Marine: Good luck! Tikal: I hope you find your Friend's. Metal: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up. USApyon: The Yokai Plane is outside that Gate. Damemon: What's that? Jibanyan: That's our Plane, nyan. Whisper: Wait until you see it! USApyon: Hold on, dani! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, this is for you. He gave them a fire spell USApyon: Now you can use magic, too. Komasan, give them that other thing. Komasan: Huh? USApyon: You know! Komasan: Oh, right! He give them a chip Whisper: Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for them along the way, Huh? Shoutmon: Great, is that it? Let's go! USApyon: Wait! We have to be ready for this, dani. Whisper: Looks like I have to write down on my Yokai Pad, and I have to do this for my work. l! They left Traverse Town